Aladdin (Disney)
Aladdin is the main protagonist of the Disney movies and cartoon series of the same name and is portrayed as a good-natured but poor "street rat" who steals what he needs to survive but also shares with the needy - he is also quick to come to the defense of others and is a smart and agile opponent when forced into a confrontation. Ultimately, Aladdin becomes a true hero and saves the city of Agrabah from the villainous Jafar while winning the heart of Princess Jasmine. He is voiced by Scott Weinger with Brad Kane doing his singing voice. Backgrounds Aladdin was born 18 years prior to the first film to Cassim and an unnamed woman. When Aladdin was only an infant his father left him and his mother in order to find a better life for his family; however, Aladdin's mother was captured by bandits when Aladdin was two and was presumed dead. Due to being orphaned so early, Aladdin never received a formal education, and thus was forced to learn to survive in the streets of Agrabah. Lacking other means, he steals only to survive, but his good heart often moves him to give what he has stolen to others as poor or poorer than him, making him a sort of Robin Hood-type thief. When Aladdin was 7, he had his first encounter with Razoul, the new captain of the Sultan's guard. Aladdin had stolen an apple from a fruit stand (in the same manner as Jasmine in the first film). Initially, the boy managed to outmaneuver the guards. Eventually, he was apprehended and sentenced to detention within the palace dungeon; however, he managed to escape by picking the locks to his chains. While in his mid-teen years, he stole a vest, a pair of pants, and a fez from a clothes line. When he was 16, he fell in with a group of circus performers; Aziz, Fatima, Minos and their pet, who would eventually become his best friend, Abu the Monkey. Personality Aladdin is cheery, clever, trustworthy, bold, loving, generous, and resourceful. He is referred to in the first film as a "diamond in the rough", with his true worth hidden beneath his street-rat exterior. His heroism is often demonstrated by his selfless acts and his determination to rescue Jasmine whenever she needs his help. Aladdin's resourcefulness often shows in his ability to easily steal food for him and Abu, but he will often offer it to others less fortunate and reprimand Abu if the monkey tries to take more than they need. Aladdin's simple upbringing has taught him to cherish all that he has, especially those close to him. His concern for others has helped reunite him with his father and meet Jasmine. Unfortunately, this works against him on such occasions when he helps people like Iago and Cassim, forcing him to deceive Jasmine and the palace guards. Aladdin is not without flaws. While courting Jasmine under the guise of Prince Ali, he constantly lies about his true identity, feeling that Jasmine would not accept him as he was. He initially acted arrogant, but came to realize that this performance was angering Jasmine. However, he has shown the ability to learn from his mistakes, and will do everything in his power to make up for it. Physical Appearance Aladdin is a handsome, slender, slightly muscular young man with black hair and brown eyes. As a thief he is shirtless with only a purple waistcoat, white pants with a yellow patch a brown belt and a crimson fez, he is also barefoot. Whereas as a prince, he has a white turban and clothing and Arab style shoes. In the third movie, he wears a similar wardrobe that includes shoes. Abilities Aladdin has demonstrated amazing cleverness, as he has showed feats of being able to outsmart enemies multiple times. During the first film, he showed that he was capable of evading capture from the guards despite being greatly out-numbered and over-powered. Aladdin is also very fast and agile, and he possesses good reflexes. Aladdin has demonstrated some swordsmanship abilities, despite it not being known whether he had any training. Aladdin also seems to be an animal whisperer, as he was able to understand Abu, his pet monkey, when to a normal person, he simply speaks gibberish. Aladdin became a skilled thief, gaining a lot of experience since the age of 7. Appearances ''Aladdin'' Aladdin is a street rat scraping for food with his pet monkey and sidekick, Abu. He spends most his days escaping the guards. When Aladdin first appears, he has stolen a loaf of bread, and after outwitting and escaping the guards with the help from Abu, the two generously hand their earned food to two young orphans. Later Aladdin spots other citizens watching a snooty prince heading for the castle as a suitor for the beautiful Princess Jasmine and defends the orphans as they are nearly whipped for running in front of his horse. Aladdin is kicked into mud and insulted by the prince. Discouraged, Aladdin and Abu head for home as night falls. All the same, Aladdin keeps faith that he will someday be rich and live in a palace. The next morning Aladdin and Abu are having breakfast when he spots a beautiful girl. The girl has just given an apple to a young boy and the peddler spots this and threatens to chop her arm off if she refuses to pay. Aladdin rescues the girl claiming that she is his sister and a little crazy. She plays along and the two escape right on time. Back at Aladdin's home, he and the girl become more comfortable with each over eventually about to lead into a kiss until the guards burst in to arrest Aladdin. They attempt to escape, but Aladdin runs into the lead guard Razoul, who captures him. The girl reveals herself to be Princess Jasmine and demands his freedom. Razoul explains he is doing his job under the orders of Jafar taking Aladdin away. In the dungeon, Abu scolds Aladdin for interacting with a princess as the monkey frees his master. Aladdin and Abu meet an old man (who is actually Jafar in disguise) and informs Aladdin of the Cave of Wonders and claims they will be greatly rewarded for retrieving the legendary magic lamp. At the cave's entrance, Aladdin and Abu are warned not to touch anything but the lamp. Inside the cave, the two meet a magic flying carpet who leads them to the lamp. Just as Aladdin obtains the lamp, Abu grabs one of the forbidden treasures, causing the cave to shake violently. Aladdin and his monkey hop on the Magic Carpet and make their escape, but Carpet is taken down by a falling boulder, leaving Aladdin hanging right in front of the exit. He tries to escape but needs the help from the old man, who demands the lamp first. But after handing the lamp to the old man, Aladdin is nearly stabbed by the man. Abu bites the man's hand, causing him to drop Aladdin. Abu is thrown down as well. The cave dissolves and Aladdin is trapped inside. Inside, Abu reveals he has stolen the lamp back. Aladdin rubs the lamp and unleashes an all-powerful Genie, who introduces himself as a friend unlike any other. Genie tells Aladdin that he can grant three wishes, with the exceptions of killing, making love, and bringing back the dead. Aladdin tricks the Genie into having them escape the cave without using up one of his three wishes. They rest at an oasis and Aladdin takes the time to think of what to wish for. He asks the Genie what he wishes for, to which the Genie tells Aladdin his dreams of freedom. Aladdin promises to use his third wish to free the Genie. For his first wish, he wishes to become a prince to win the heart of Jasmine, whom he has met earlier. As part of the wish, the Genie creates an entourage of servants, swordsmen, dancers, etc. and transforms Abu into an elephant. After a flashy parade in the streets of Agrabah approaching the palace while riding Abu, Aladdin meets the Sultan and Jafar. During a discussion of winning her heart, Jasmine overhears their plot and instantly berates the three for treating her like a prize. That night, a crestfallen Aladdin contemplates on how he will ever win Jasmine. Genie tells him that Aladdin must be himself. Aladdin flies up to the balcony and calls to Jasmine. Jasmine initially refuses to see Aladdin, but finds him familiar upon closer inspection. She tells him how he reminds her of someone she has met in the marketplace, to which Aladdin replies that he has servants who go to the marketplace for him and his servants. Told by Genie (as a bee) to talk about Jasmine, Aladdin compliments the princess, but Jasmine calls him a "stuffed-shirt, swaggering peacock" like the other suitors she has met and orders him to leave. Disappointed that he has failed to impress Jasmine, Aladdin decides to leave and jumps off the balcony, but Jasmine calls him back, asking him how he is doing that. Aladdin reveals the Magic Carpet to Jasmine and offers her a ride, stating that it is her ticket to get out of the palace and see the world. He helps her onto the carpet and the two fly off on a magic carpet ride around the world. While they stop to watch some fireworks, Jasmine exposes Aladdin as the boy from the market, having noticed the same manners between Aladdin and Prince Ali. He nervously lies by telling her he sometimes dresses as a commoner to escape the pressures of palace life and claims he really is a prince. He asks Jasmine if royalty going out into the city in disguise sounds a little strange, to which Jasmine replies, "Not that strange." After Aladdin takes Jasmine back to the palace, they share their first kiss. The two then exchange one more glance before Jasmine returns to her room. Aladdin relaxes on the carpet, but is then kidnapped by Jafar and the guards. He is tied to a rock and thrown from a cliff into the sea, where he is left to drown. He struggles to reach the lamp inside his turban. As he passes out, he manages to rub the lamp, releasing the Genie. The Genie shakes Aladdin to get him to say "Genie, I want you to save my life." When Aladdin's head drops, Genie takes this literally and carries Aladdin out of the water, granting Aladdin's second wish. After coughing some seawater out and thanking the Genie, Aladdin returns to the palace and reveals Jafar's evil ways of trying to having him killed. He also smashes the snake staff that Jafar has been using to control the Sultan and reveals it to the Sultan, making the latter turn on Jafar. Upon seeing Aladdin and Jasmine happy together, the Sultan declares the two to be wed at once. The Sultan wants to make Aladdin the new Sultan, much to Aladdin's dismay as he would feel guilty for lying to the kingdom. Returning to his room, the Genie happily appears from the lamp and congratulates Aladdin on winning the heart of the princess. The Genie expects Aladdin to wish for his freedom, but Aladdin explains that it is the Genie who has helped him win Jasmine's heart. Worried about what happens if the kingdom finds out that he is not a prince, Aladdin denies the Genie's desire for freedom, unable keep the lie up without him. Genie becomes upset, loses faith in Aladdin, and disappears back inside his lamp. He decides tell Jasmine the truth, but leaves the lamp behind to be stolen by Iago, Jafar's parrot companion, who takes the lamp to his master. Aladdin finds Jasmine at the palace gate and tries to tell the truth, but Jasmine pulls Aladdin to the top of the gate, where he is presented to the crowd of people who have gathered outside the palace, making him apprehensive. Just then, Agrabah comes under attack due to Jafar becoming the Genie's new master. When the Genie uproots the palace, Aladdin signals to the carpet so that he can fly over to the Genie to try to stop him, but to no avail. When Jafar forces Jasmine to tag along, Aladdin rushes in to her defense, but Jafar exposes Aladdin's true identity as a street rat. Aladdin is then separated from Jasmine by Jafar, who traps him, Abu (who has been transformed back into a monkey by Jafar), and the Carpet into a tower that Jafar blasts to the ends of the earth. There, Aladdin rescues Abu and the Carpet, and they fly back to Agrabah. Arriving back at the palace, Aladdin spots Jasmine and signals her to distract Jafar so that he can get the lamp back. However, Jafar takes notice and attacks Aladdin. Aladdin tries to wrestle Jafar by pulling on Jafar's snake staff, but the sorcerer wrenches Aladdin off the staff, which he uses to imprison Jasmine into a giant hourglass, transform Abu into a toy, and destroy the Carpet to prevent anyone from getting ahold of the lamp. Aladdin challenges Jafar to a battle as he calls Jafar a "cowardly snake," making Jafar transform into a giant cobra. Aladdin fights the cobra, but Jafar captures Aladdin and traps him in his coils. As Jafar declares how powerless Aladdin is without the Genie, Aladdin quickly thinks up a strategy to get rid of Jafar. He tells Jafar that the Genie has more power than Jafar does, pinpointing how Genie has the power to give power and take it away. This makes Jafar turn to the Genie in order to become a genie himself. As soon as the transformation begins, Aladdin rushes over to the hourglass and shatters the glass to free Jasmine. When a black lamp appears at the base of a now-genie Jafar, Aladdin asks Jafar of what he has forgotten. Aladdin then raises the black lamp to swallow Jafar along with Iago, imprisoning both the evil genie and the parrot. Genie commends Aladdin for his genius and throws Jafar's lamp to the Cave of Wonders, freeing Agrabah from Jafar's tyranny. Aladdin apologizes to Jasmine for lying about being a prince, but Jasmine already knows why Aladdin has done so. He bids her farewell as street rats are not allowed to marry royalty, but Jasmine declares that she loves him. The Genie, now willing to sacrifice his freedom, offers to make Aladdin a prince again, insisting that he take care of his love for Jasmine for he won't find another girl like her in a million years. After telling Jasmine that he must stop pretending to be something he is not, Aladdin frees the Genie, living up to his original promise, much to the Genie's surprise and happiness. As Genie prepares to leave to go see the world, Aladdin tells Genie how much the former is going to miss the latter, to which Genie replies that he will miss Aladdin as well and that Aladdin will always be a prince to Genie, no matter what others say about the boy, as the two heartwarmingly hug each other. The Sultan, having noted Aladdin's character in defeating Jafar and freeing the Genie, declares that Aladdin has certainly proved his worth and that Jasmine shall marry whomever she deems worthy, to which an overjoyed princess ecstatically chooses Aladdin as the one she will marry. Aladdin, with Jasmine in tow, waves goodbye to the Genie as the Genie flies off into the sky. Finally, Aladdin flies off with Jasmine on the Magic Carpet to celebrate his whole new world: his engagement to Princess Jasmine. ''The Return of Jafar'' Aladdin is now engaged to Jasmine and spends most of his time taking back jewels and riches from sinister thieves and giving them to the unfortunate inhabitants of Agrabah. One is a gift for Jasmine and their love is stronger than ever. During a stroll in the city, Aladdin and Abu encounter Iago, Jafar's parrot who tortured the Sultan during Jafar's reign. He lies to Aladdin claiming he was under a spell. Aladdin ignores these claims and leaves right before he was attacked by Abis Mal the thief. Iago accidentally saves Aladdin by dropping barrels on the villains. Aladdin now feels like he owes Iago for saving his life, so as a reward, Aladdin must try to convince the Sultan to have Iago stay with them. That night, Genie returns as well and Aladdin is given the opportunity to become the royal Vizier. Aladdin tries to explain Iago's situation but instead Iago fumbles in having the Sultan and Jasmine believe Aladdin was hiding a villain from them possibly a sign of switching sides. Sultan commands Aladdin to watch over the parrot and Jasmine becomes furious as she was hoping Aladdin wouldn't lie to her again. Iago uses reverse psychology on Jasmine to remember why she fell in love in the first place reuniting the two. Meanwhile Jafar has returned and kidnapped the Sultan having everyone believe him dead as his first act as revenge on Aladdin. Aladdin is imprisoned for the "murder" of the Sultan and sentenced to death. Jasmine, Genie, Abu and the magic Carpet are all abducted by Jafar but before Aladdin is killed, Iago frees Genie saving Aladdin. The group battles Jafar and a wounded Iago kicks his lamp into a lava trap that had been set for Aladdin, which results into Jafar violently imploding into a cloud of dust, destroying him. The city is saved and Iago is welcomed by Aladdin and his friends into their family. Aladdin turns down the Sultan's offer of becoming his Grand Vizier saying that he wants to go off to see the world, Jasmine takes his hand and agrees much to the disappointment of Iago who had hoped to be given a special position in the palace. ''Aladdin: The Series'' An animated series was created for The Disney Afternoon which aired from 1994 to 1995, based on the original 1992 feature. The series picked up where The Return of Jafar left off, with Aladdin still living on the streets of Agrabah, engaged to Jasmine. Aladdin spends most of his days battling monsters, searching for treasure and keeping the city safe. Now that the greedy Iago is a friend, Aladdin is often persuaded to go hunt for treasure by the parrot. Along with Abis Mal, Aladdin meets new enemies, most notably Mozenrath, Mirage and Mechanicles. He serves as a laid back, loyal hero although he can sometimes be coincided believing he is the best at being a hero and can get the group out of any situation (although this is all true). Sometimes he can be self-absorbed. A perfect example of this is in the episode "Getting the Bugs Out" where there was trouble several times and instead of battling himself, Genie and Carpet did all the work and Aladdin took all the credit. At one point in the series, Aladdin rescues a local street-rat named Sadira. Unfortunately, Sadira falls in love with Aladdin upon being rescued by him. This leads Sadira to concoct a few villainous schemes in an attempt to break apart Aladdin and Jasmine, and gain Aladdin's love. After her schemes fail however, Sadira ultimately reforms, joining Aladdin and friends' team. Another episode showcases a similar incident where a conniving mermaid named Saleen falls in love with Aladdin, and attempts to imprison Jasmine undersea. Unlike Sadira however, Saleen does not reform. Some of Aladdin's past is revealed throughout the series. It is revealed that he met Abu, when the monkey was working for a corrupt group of circus performers. It is also learned that Aladdin had a childhood friend named Amal who mysteriously vanished. Years after his disappearance, Aladdin learns that Amal was kidnapped and turned into a ferocious beast via the dark magic of Mirage. Aladdin rescues his friend, and Amal decides to leave Agrabah to make something of himself. ''Aladdin and the King of Thieves'' At the opening, Aladdin and Jasmine are finally getting married. Everyone is flocking to Agrabah to be part of the "wedding of the century" but while Jasmine, Genie, and Agrabah's inhabitants are all excited, Aladdin is downhearted. Genie, Abu, and Iago find him at his former hideaway in the streets where he takes out a dagger which belonged to his father whom he believes has died long ago. Aladdin explains to Genie that he never had a father to prepare him for a family and feels that after all that has happened, he still isn't prepared. Genie gives Aladdin confidence and they head to the ceremony. The ceremony proceeds flawlessly at first, but just at the finale, a band of thieves antagonize a herd of elephants to stampede the palace. Jasmine, Genie, Carpet, and Iago battle the intruders and Aladdin grapples with their leader. Aladdin notices he is fighting the legendary King of Thieves and they are trying to steal one particular gift given to Aladdin and Jasmine. The villains retreat after the Genie gets the upper hand and the gift is still in Aladdin's possessions. The gift is a scepter that unleashes a magical Oracle. The Oracle has seen "all that has been and all that will be" and knows the answer to any question that could be asked. Aladdin uses this opportunity to ask the whereabouts of his father. The Oracle reveals his father Cassim is alive and is indeed the man he just battled, The King of Thieves. Aladdin is torn by the shocking news and wants to now why his father abandoned him as a child. He, Carpet, Abu and Iago ride off to the lair of the Forty Thieves to meet his father. Once inside they are captured and the only way to become free is battle one of the thieves. Aladdin battles Sa'Luk and is nearly killed but he kicks Sa'Luk off a cliff into the ocean and announced dead. Aladdin is praised and becomes an honorary member of the gang. Aladdin cares nothing about this and instead wants to now the story of his father. He learns that he left to save his mother's life. Aladdin decides to get his father into the palace and introduces him to Genie and the others. Overnight Iago convinces Cassim to rob the royal treasury and is arrested when discovered. Aladdin is just as furious as the Sultan and Cassim and Iago are sent to prison for life. That same night Aladdin breaks his father and Iago free and although Cassim implores him to flee the city with him, Aladdin instead returns to Agrabah to face the consequences. The Sultan understands why Aladdin did what he did and forgives him but Aladdin is still ashamed by his father's ways. Back at the lair, Sa'Luk is revealed to be alive and taken control of the thieves during Cassim's absence. Iago and Cassim are captured but Iago breaks free to warn Aladdin. At first Aladdin doesn't care about Cassim's fate but decides not to be as stubborn as his father and decides to go to his rescue. Aladdin and company follow the Forty Thieves out across the ocean in their quest for the Hand of Midas. With the help of the Oracle, now in possession of the thieves, they discover the Vanishing Isle where the treasure lies. Jasmine and the other battle the brigands, while Aladdin reunites with his father and they both hurry inside to look for the treasure. As they arrive in an enormous cavern where the treasure is, the giant turtle on which the island rests starts to dive and they climb to higher ground. Aladdin leaps out to the floating platform and retrieves the Hand of Midas, but just as he tosses it to Cassim, Sa'luk appears and threatens to kill Aladdin if Cassim does not give him the Hand of Midas. Cassim tosses it to Sa'luk, but not knowing about its powers, Sa'luk is turned to gold by the hand. Aladdin and Cassim escape to the roof where Cassim states his regret that the Hand of Midas nearly cost him his son, his real treasure. Cassim chucks the hand out to sea, where it lands on the thieves' boat, causing it to sink. With everyone accounted for, Aladdin and company return to the palace. Aladdin and Jasmine finally marry, bid Cassim and his new travel sidekick Iago farewell, and leave for their honeymoon. Other appearances ''Hercules: The Animated Series'' Aladdin appears in the episode "Hercules and the Arabian Night". In the episode, Jafar is revived by Hades and the villains plot to use one another's abilities, to eliminate their enemies. Hades sends his lackeys Pain and Panic, to battle Aladdin. During a carpet ride, Pain and Panic arrive and morph into beasts to battle Aladdin. Confused by the unknown creatures, Aladdin tricks them into rubbing Genie's lamp, having Genie punch the villains back to the Underworld. Later on, Abu goes missing, and Hercules is said to be the kidnapper. Hercules himself arrives in Agrabah to battle Aladdin. After a rampage through the city, Hercules blames Aladdin for the kidnapping of his friend Icarus. Aladdin denies the claim, and the heroes begin to rethink their anger towards one another. Hercules believes it was Jafar who's behind the scheme, but Aladdin thinks not since he still believes Jafar's dead. However, Hercules, and his trainer Phil explain that Jafar attacked them earlier that day. The heroes then realize that Jafar had to have teamed up with Hades and the two travel to the Underworld to save their friends. In the Underworld, Jafar attacks Aladdin, who reveals to be Hercules in disguise while Aladdin was disguised as Hercules. This gives Aladdin a chance to grab Jafar's staff, and pass it to Herc who destroys it, thus killing Jafar once more. Once the villains were defeated, Aladdin and Hercules bid farewell, and Aladdin ensures Hercules that he will become a great hero someday. ''House of Mouse'' He is featured as a guest in House of Mouse. A recurring gag in the series involves Aladdin stealing one of the guest's loaf of bread, notably Jafar's. In the episode Jiminy Cricket, Aladdin wanted to deem Jiminy Cricket his new monkey, replacing Abu. In Ask Von Drake, Aladdin briefly assisted Mickey in his attempt to prove that Ludwig Von Drake can't possibly know everything. Aladdin can also be seen with Jasmine and Genie during the headcount of all the Disney character guests in that same episode. In Rent Day, Aladdin was part of Mickey's borrow and exchange trade, telling him he'd give Cinderella a ride home on Carpet if Mickey manages to find a red rose for Jasmine. Aladdin is also one of the many guests to be snowed in the club on Christmas Eve night in Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse, and can be seen singing with Jasmine during the finale song. He notably makes a prominent cameo at the end of Mickey's House of Villains, in which he helps Mickey defeat Jafar by tossing him the genie's lamp. ''Lilo & Stitch'' Jasmine and Aladdin appeared in a promotional interstitial for the film Lilo & Stitch. In it, they are interrupted in the middle of the "A Whole New World" sequence by the protagonist, Stitch. Stitch flirts with Jasmine and she drives off with him in his spaceship, leaving Aladdin sitting alone on the carpet, yelling at Stitch to "get his own movie". ''The Lion King 1½'' Silhouettes of Aladdin and Jasmine make cameo appearances riding Carpet alongside Genie over to one of the theater's seats at the finale of the movie, joining Timon, Pumbaa, and a wide cast of other Disney character cameos. This was a non-speaking role. Video games Like most major Disney characters, Aladdin has appeared in a number of video games, some being a spin-off of his own film including the games Aladdin, Disney's Aladdin Chess Adventures, and Aladdin Magic Carpet Racing. A costume of Aladdin is also available in Disney Universe. ''Disney's Aladdin in Nasira's Revenge'' Taking place before the events of Aladdin and the King of Thieves, the evil sorceress Nasira is out to avenge the death of her brother, the nefarious wizard Jafar. She begins her vengeful plot by taking over the palace with a spell and kidnapping Princess Jasmine and the Sultan; she then commands the guards to bring Aladdin to her. The treacherous Nasira believes that if she collects a set of ancient relics that are spread all over Agrabah she might be able to revive Jafar and take over the world, and so she uses her captives to force Aladdin into doing this job for her. The story is told in the cut-scenes using the game engine. ''Kingdom Hearts'' series Aladdin appears in the games as a party member and ally to Sora whenever the player comes to Agrabah. In Kingdom Hearts, Aladdin was helping Jasmine, a Princess of Heart, escape the castle from Jafar (''a member of Maleficent's council'') and the Heartless. With Abu, he went off to the Cave of Wonders to become a prince. It is there he meets Sora, Donald, and Goofy and obtains both the Magic Carpet and the lamp containing Genie. After using one wish to save the group from Heartless, Aladdin tries to use his second to save Jasmine, but is interrupted when Iago steals the lamp, forcing Genie to obey Jafar. In the Cave of Wonders, Jafar gives Jasmine to Riku just as the vizier is defeated by the group. Although Genie offers to help find Jasmine with the use of the third wish, Aladdin keeps his promise and wishes for Genie to be free. Glad that he made his friend happy, Aladdin asks Genie to aid Sora as a Summon. At the end of the game, Jasmine returns and reunites with Aladdin. Aladdin also appears in Chain of Memories as a figment of Sora's memories, which follows a similar pattern to the first game. In 358/2 Days, Aladdin's appearance is the only game in the series not to feature him as an ally or party member. He appears briefly in Agrabah, recent sandstorms have occurred along with the reappearance of Heartless. Aladdin returns in Kingdom Hearts II, set one year after the events of the first game. By this time, Aladdin has moved into the palace, but has been in boredom since Genie and Carpet had departed. He headed off into the city to find excitement, until Aby had stolen a lamp from the Peddler. Chasing after Abu, he bumps into Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Iago, the latter realizing that the lamp was Jafar's lamp, and try to get it from the Peddler. However, the Peddler will only give it in exchange for treasure, forcing the group to go to the Cave of Wonders and run into Pete there with Heartless. After defeating the Heartless, Sora and Aladdin rush back to Agrabah to prevent Pete from getting the land, following with the return of Genie. Ultimately, they are successful and re-obtain the lamp. Unfortunately, after the lamp was hidden, the Peddler accidentally releases Jafar. Aladdin joins Sora in searching the desert ruins, but realize that Iago had mislead them because of Jafar. When they return to Agrabah, Jafar challenges the group, but is defeated. Aladdin then rejoices with his friends, now joined by Iago, and encourages Sora to find Riku. A data version of Aladdin appears in Coded as an ally. Here, Aladdin asks Sora to help him find Jasmine, who was kidnapped by Jafar. ''Kinect Disneyland Adventures'' Aladdin can be found as a meet-and-greet character outside Aladdin's Oasis in Adventureland. He is also featured in the Mickey's Soundsational Parade mini-game. He gives several tasks to the player throughout the game, including cheering up Genie to get him to come out of hiding. Another task involves Aladdin asking the player to find dates for Jasmine and then to deliver them to her. At one point, Genie tells Aladdin about magical scarabs that lead to a hidden treasure, so he asks the player to find the pieces and take them to Genie to fix. After Genie repairs the scarabs, Aladdin uses them to make a necklace for Jasmine. Disney Parks Aladdin appears at the Walt Disney Parks and Resorts as a meetable character. He is one of the most frequently-seen characters and is usually accompanied by Jasmine and occasionally Genie. He alternates between his "street rat" outfit during the summer and his "Prince Ali" outfit during the winter. Aladdin can be seen as a puppet in It's a Small World in Hong Kong Disneyland. On board the Disney Dream cruise ship, Aladdin and Jasmine assists the Fairy Godmother to help Dr. Greenway believe in magic and fantasy in the show Believe. Aladdin has a spell card known as "Aladdin's Lamp" in the attraction Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom. Beach Party at Walt Disney World Aladdin appeared with Princess Jasmine in the end of the 1995 video, Beach Party at Walt Disney World. World of Color Aladdin makes notable appearances in the nighttime spectacular in Disney California Adventure park at the Disneyland Resort. Aladdin first appears in the middle of the show singing A Whole New World with Jasmine and is followed by a performance by Genie. Fantasmic! Aladdin appears during the finale on the Mark Twain in Disneyland's show. He appears in the Princess medley and on the Steamboat Willie in Walt Disney World's show. In Tokyo Disneyland's show, he appears on screen during the Princess medley and also during the finale along with Jasmine and Abu. Mickey's PhilharMagic Aladdin appears alongside Jasmine, Iago and Magic Carpet. In the computer animated show, Aladdin sings A Whole New World with Jasmine at the very end. Aladdin: A Musical Spectacular At Disney's Hollywood Studios, Aladdin is the star of the Broadway-style musical, based off the original Aladdin. Though the musical is based off the film, a few differences are present, including the exclusion of Abu. The musical is also present aboard the Disney Fantasy cruise ship. Trivia *"Aladdin" means "devout of the faith" in Arabic. *Lindsay Ellis, known as the Nostalgia Chick named Aladdin number one in her "Top Ten "Hottest" Animated Guys" video. Ellis referred to Aladdin as "quirky and accessible" and found his position as a street rat sad enough to warrant affection without making the character overly sad and brooding. She also mentioned his realistically flawed personality and adventurous nature as pluses. Despite the fact that the ranking was done using Internet surveys, and thus was based on the opinions of various women instead of the Nostalgia Chick's personal preferences, Ellis admitted that Aladdin was one of the few characters on the list with which she agreed ranks highly. *Aladdin was originally intended to be based physically on Michael J. Fox i.e. small and skinny before Jeffrey Katzenberg decided Aladdin needed to be a stronger, Tom Cruise-looking hero instead. *So far, Aladdin is the first Disney Prince to have his bare chest visible in much of his films/merchandise. This is probably because of Agrabah's hot climate. The second Disney hero to have this trait would be Tarzan. Oddly, Aladdin wears a shirt in the Disney parks while Tarzan does not. *Aladdin is the first Disney prince to not be royal by birth, the second being John Smith, the third being Li Shang and the fourth being Flynn Rider. *Aladdin is the third of four Disney Princes to initially be unaware that his Princess counterpart is an actual princess, thinking her to be a peasant girl, the other three being Prince Phillip, Prince Eric, and Flynn Rider *Aladdin is the first and only Disney Prince to be the main protagonist of a Disney princess film. In all other Disney Princesss films the respective princess is the main protagonist. *Aladdin is the second Disney prince to be seen as a child, the first being Prince Phillip, and the third being Kristoff. *Aladdin is the first to go further away from the film's settings (which is seen during the song of A Whole New World). *Aladdin is the third Disney prince to defeat the villain (the first two being Prince Phillip and Prince Eric, respectively). *Aladdin is the first Disney prince to go by more than one name, Flynn Rider is the second. *Aladdin is the first and only Disney prince to have their real name as the title of their film, while most Disney Princes serve as the secondary hero of their stories. **Aladdin's the only Disney Prince to have a more significant role than his princess. Jasmine's the first Disney Princess to be a deuteragonist rather than a protagonist, the second will be Elsa from Frozen, but Jasmine's the only Disney Princess to have a less significant role than her prince. *Aladdin's voice actor is Scott Weinger from the hit TV show Full House. Notably, Scott Weinger's character, Steve Hale, dresses up as Aladdin in the Full House episode "The House Meets the Mouse", even though Walt Disney World has a strict policy on guests dressing up as Disney characters in real life. *Scott Weinger's character Steve Hale from Full House has one thing in common with Aladdin. They like to steal food from someone, and eat it. *Aladdin is the first Disney prince to have the two same voice actors do (his speaking and singing voice) in all 3 films. The second being Li Shang from Mulan. *In the TV series, Aladdin was seen wearing a bicorne and taking a famous Napoleon pose. *Aladdin is the second Disney Prince to verbally participate in a duet with his respective love interest. The first would be Cinderella and Prince Charming when they sang "So This Is Love". *Aladdin is the fifth Disney Prince to not know his love interest's name until an event that allowed it to be revealed. The Prince, Prince Charming, Prince Phillip and Prince Eric were all unaware of their love interest's names until either the end of the film or they were told (''the latter being Ariel telling Eric''). Li Shang also has this problem for he believes Mulan's name to be Ping for a majority of the film. *He bares a resemblance to Prince Eric. *Though he is of the opposite gender, Aladdin has some similarities with Cinderella. Both are orphans, have an indigent way of life, have only animals friends, and dream of a better life. Then a benevolent magical creature (the Fairy Godmother / the Genie) transform them with fancy clothes (and the animal companions into means of transportation) so they can enter the palace, meet the only heir of the kingdom, and they fall in love. Later the magic brutally stops and reveal their true tattered clothes (only in Aladdin's case, there were witnesses to it). Cinderella and Aladdin's problems are ultimately resolved as they become royals by marriage. *Aladdin was originally scheduled to appear in the second season of the ABC drama series, Once Upon a Time, but now that the second season is finished it is unknown if he will appear in the series at all. http://screencrush.com/once-upon-a-time-disney-jorge-garcia/ See also *Robin Hood (character) *Hercules (character) *Flynn Rider *Jack Sparrow Category:Disney Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Princes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Pure of heart Category:Vigilante Category:Male Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Humans Category:Troublemakers Category:Kingdom Hearts Heroes Category:Life Saver Category:Aladdin Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Living Heroes Category:Important Category:Titular Heroes Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Chaotic Good Category:Thieves Category:Swordsmen Category:Singing Heroes Category:Adventurers Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Good Hearted Heroes Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Male Damsels Category:Heroic Liars Category:Animal Kindness Category:Unwanted Heroes Category:Child Saver Category:Child Nurturer Category:Villain's Crush Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Kingdom Savers Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Genius Category:Martyr Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Fairy Tales Heroes Category:Kind-Hearted Heroes Category:Feminists Category:Main Heroes Category:Characters that go barefoot Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Middle Eastern Category:Heroes Of Folklore Category:Nurturer Category:Street Urchins Category:House of Mouse Heroes Category:Heroes with Heightened Awareness Category:Pet owners Category:Arabian Heroes Category:Disney Adventurers Category:Speedsters Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:The Messiah Category:Magic User Category:Heroes who almost died Category:Heroes who got a kiss Category:Married Heroes Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Con artist Category:Morally Ambiguous Category:Handsome Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Warriors Category:Adaptational Heroism